


Lesson 1: Initiating a Conversation

by brumblebum



Series: Lessons in Expanding Your Social Circle [1]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aspiring Teachers, Future Fic, Gen, No Angst, Potential Friendships, Screwing with Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumblebum/pseuds/brumblebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya was used to being overlooked by everyone on the first day of school. He expected nothing more from his classmates at his university until Tachibana Makoto asked permission to sit next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 1: Initiating a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so.
> 
> I wanted a reason to write a Free!/KnB crossover, and this happened.

_Good luck today, Tetsuya_.

Taiga’s text flashes on the screen of his phone, late but still comforting. He sends a quick reply— _Focus on your studies, Taiga-kun_ —and breathes in the unfamiliarity of the university classroom. So far, it’s been as he has expected: diverse and lonely. It is one of the few times where he wishes to be as bold as Taiga. Nobody has even looked at him.

The clock ticks, old and outdate. He stares out of the window at the blossoming trees and busy students. When he gets back to their apartment, Tetsuya plans to call Satsuki. She is at a nearby university with Daiki, which is not unexpected. He would call him, too, but he is certain Daiki will be with his current girlfriend tonight.

“Excuse me?”

Tetsuya does not jump. Instead, he blinks at a tall, dark-haired boy, expecting that he will direct his attention elsewhere—

“May I sit here?”

—only he is, in fact, looking at Tetsuya with a bright, friendly smile, hands clutching a bit nervously at the straps of his backpack.

“Of course,” he finds himself saying, shuffling over to give the boy more space.

Somehow, this man’s smile gets brighter. As he sits, Tetsuya looks around the room, thinking there are no more seats available.

He can’t stop his slight happiness and surprise that there are many seats not yet filled. It means that this boy is purposely sitting next to him.

Once the boy is settled, he turns to look at Tetsuya and extends his hand. “My name is Tachibana Makoto.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s nice to meet you, Tachibana-san.” Tetsuya bows his head and takes the hand. Tachibana doesn’t look too perturbed by Tetsuya’s typical facial expression (which is consistently indiscernible). He lets a little spark of hope flutter in his chest.

For a few minutes, Tachibana says nothing. He gets his materials laid out on his desk, places his phone on top of his textbooks, then leans back. The aura he emits is strangely happy, as if he is legitimately comfortable with the situation. Tetsuya is not used to guys like him.

He’s also not used to normal, low-energy conversational tones. “So what are you studying, Kuroko-san?” The formality by itself is bewildering and vaguely satisfying.

“Education, specifically on an elementary level,” he says cautiously. “Yourself, Tachibana-san?”

A brief look of something like excitement passes across Tachibana’s face. “Really? That’s what I’m planning, too!” Then he pauses, thoughtful. “What does your schedule look like?”

Deciding to ignore his constant state of puzzled surprise, Tetsuya ruffles through his bag and pulls out his schedule. Tachibana does the same, letting out a content noise once they’ve compared papers.

“We’ve got a lot of the same classes! It’ll be nice having a familiar face in them.”

Tetsuya only nods, too startled to say anything. By his attitude, he might guess that Tachibana wants to be his friend. He seems far too normal, though, so Tetsuya scolds the little spark of hope until it’s almost gone.

Tachibana opens his mouth to say something else, but is interrupted by the professor’s polite cough. Suddenly he is the very picture of an attentive student: spine straight, eyes focused on the front of the classroom, and a pen ready in his fingers. This is another behavior that Tetsuya has not witnessed often. Most of his friends are the opposite of Tachibana, it seems.

At least the professor’s behavior is typical. He misses Tetsuya’s affirmative “Here!” during roll call, until Tachibana kindly points out Tetsuya’s presence. Many of the students look startled—more typical behavior. Tachibana remains attentive, although he glances at Tetsuya as if he is bothered by their treatment of him.

The rest of the class is unremarkably silent and boring.

Once class ends Tachibana asks him, “Does that happen a lot?” Then, at Tetsuya’s reluctant nod, he frowns. “That’s rude of them.”

Frowning does not suit Tachibana at all.

“Their reactions are normal, Tachibana-san. I believe you’re in the minority.”

They walk to their next class in silence. Tachibana doesn’t seem any less offended on Tetsuya’s behalf, which is oddly comforting. It helps strengthen the sincerity of Tachibana’s friendly exterior.

In their next class, the professor is punctual and somewhat aggressive. Roll call is just as predictable, though Tachibana immediately points out Tetsuya’s presence this time. They don’t get much of a chance to talk, since the professor decides to chat until they’re both almost late to their next class.

Tetsuya is not in Tachibana’s third class of the day, which, he thinks, he fairly disappointing. He has to speak much louder in order not to be counted absent and some girl almost sits on him. At least the class itself is interesting—an in-depth course on child psychology and the benefits of certain teaching methods.

His phone buzzes. _Today’s such a bore_ , reads the screen. It’s Daiki.

 _Aren’t you in class?_ Not that it matters. Daiki is as lazy as ever, though his wrinkle count has gone down significantly in the past three years.

_So? What’s my teacher gonna say? Like I’ll listen. Don’t you wanna talk, Tetsu?_

_Unlike you, I am trying to be a good student._

_Please! Like there’s that much important shit on the first day._

Tetsuya looks at the board, where the semester is mapped out and the homework assignment is being explained. _In fact, Daiki-kun, there’s a lot of important information given out on first days._

_Whatever. You wanna hang out later? This bitch cancelled plans._

Tetsuya sighs at Daiki’s casual slur, texting back, _Will Satsuki-san be joining us?_

 _Actually no, she’s doing some dumb thing with some guy_.

_Are you jealous, Daiki-kun?_

_Good joke. So yes or no?_

_I’ll see._

_Taking that as a yes. See you, Tetsu_.

Daiki remains presumptuous. Even if Tetsuya has no plans at the moment, something might come up—like Taiga calling to tell him that their apartment is on fire, or Ryouta flying back from Paris to stalk him. If such a thing happens—not that he is hoping anything will happen—he’ll have to cancel his mostly one-sided plans with Daiki.

The professor begins dismissing them, which causes Tetsuya to look at the time, confused. Daiki took up too much of his time, more than he realized. This is why Tetsuya avoids texting Daiki, because it becomes a wormhole that eats minutes.

Tachibana is in his next class, already sitting when Tetsuya enters. He shouldn’t be as relieved as he is since he has barely known Tachibana for half a day, but his shoulders relax and he walks into the classroom more eagerly.

“Hello, Tachibana-san,” he says once he reaches the desk.

He receives a smile. “Good afternoon. How was your class?”

“Informative, but a little shorter than I anticipated.” He doesn’t mention that its length was influenced by a bout of texting. “How was yours?”

“Same. The professor is pretty nice. She’s only been teaching a couple years here, so she’s relying on us to help her out.”

Tachibana’s phone buzzes, and the expression on his face when he checks the message is full of warmth and affection. It is potentially Tachibana’s girlfriend, since Tachibana is the type of guy girls dream of dating.

His own phone is never given so nice a stare. He’s usually stuffing it in his backpack to ignore it, actually. Today was an oddity.

“Hey, mind if I check the schedules again?”

Tetsuya wordlessly hands the piece of paper over, then returns to sitting quietly beside the taller boy.

He watches as Tachibana makes a humming noise and furrows his brows, probably connecting their weekly schedules as opposed to that of today.

It takes a few minutes, but he finally says, “I think this is our last class of the day together, Kuroko-kun.” He’s replaced suffixes already. “We’ve only got one class together tomorrow, and then I don’t have class at all on Wednesday. Thursday is the same as today, and then Friday both of our classes are together!”

While Tachibana’s forwardness is appreciated, the enthusiasm he has for being in Tetsuya’s classes is uncomfortable. Not in an entirely bad way, really, but Tetsuya isn’t used to this level of friendliness. People were fairly extroverted in Seirin— _fairly_ is an understatement—but their extroversion was less kindhearted, less simple. Their extroversion was passionate and, sometimes, very annoying.

He’s about to speak up and ask if Tachibana might respect formality, which is a kneejerk propriety-spawned reaction, only to be stopped by his own jaw tightening.

 _Really_ , he admonishes, _Tachibana-san is far less offensive than anyone you usually hang out with. Just because you’re not comfortable dropping formalities . . ._

His words change. “I’m glad to have met Tachibana-san today.”

Tachibana looks up from the paper, blinking as if startled. “I’m glad to have met you too.” He looks hesitant, then— “Since we’ve got so many classes together, do you want to form a little study duo?”

“I would like that. Tachibana-san seems like a responsible student.”

“Great!”

He wonders when he will stop being amazed at Tachibana’s sincerity and enthusiasm. Considering that his roommate is Taiga and Daiki is demanding, probably not for a while, although he hopes to spend more time with Satsuki too and she is much less offensive.

They continue to exchange small talk, avoiding subjects like friends and family. Mostly they focus on their hopes for teaching—if they have an elementary school in mind, if they want to go elsewhere to teach, what style of teaching they prefer. Tachibana is careful not to be too nosy, and Tetsuya responds in kind.

Class is finished even faster this time. The professor ends early and shoos the out of the room, although he takes the time to apologize to Tetsuya for missing him during roll call. His name is Professor Funakoshi and he’s an older gentleman, with a salt-and-pepper beard and streaks of gray through otherwise healthy hair.

Tetsuya accepts the apology and practically hears Tachibana’s pleased smile.

The boy’s smile is contagious, Tetsuya is realizing. Tachibana’s girlfriend is very lucky.

Speaking of girlfriends, Tetsuya quickly fishes his phone from his bag and stares, unimpressed, at the dozen and a half texts from a variety of friends. Many of his old teammates are asking if his first day of university went well while Daiki is merely pestering him to come over.

 _What do you want for dinner?_ is all that Taiga has asked.

 _I might be staying with Daiki-kun tonight_ , he answers. He replies to everyone else with short, succinct messages, hoping that they have had as good a day at their own universities.

Suddenly, he remembers that Tachibana is here and looks up, alarmed at his lapse in manners. “I apologize, Tachibana-san. That was very rude of me.”

“I had to reply to my friends, too, so don’t worry about it.”

At some point, they’ve ended up sitting on a bench outside. The air is cool and smells like rain, defying the clear sky overhead.

“I should get going soon,” Tachibana continues. “I promised someone I’d go eat with them tonight.”

Tetsuya nods. “Please have a good evening, Tachibana-san.”

“You too, Kuroko-kun. We’ll see each other tomorrow.” Tachibana stands from the bench and waves at Tetsuya as he walks away, a smile still very much present on his face.

Once he’s far enough away, Tetsuya leans back and smiles, too. His grin is not as infectious as Tachibana’s, nor as evident, but anyone who knows Tetsuya would be surprised. With that thought, he lets himself appreciate the good day he has had.

At least until Daiki calls him and starts complaining.

“ _Tetsu, get over here_ ,” he whines, much like a child.

“I will be there in a little while,” he replies curtly. “Now please, Daiki-kun, my ears don’t appreciate your loud voice.”

“ _What? My voice isn’t that bad—_ ” Every word gets more aggressive and Tetsuya makes the wise decision to shut the phone.

If Tetsuya wasn’t so conscientious of his actions, he would sigh very heavily right now.

As he walks in the direction of Daiki’s solo apartment, he pointedly ignores the continuous vibrations from his phone. For a second he thinks he might introduce Daiki to Tachibana in an attempt to demonstrate civility and courtesy.

That is, of course, if he and Tachibana become friends.

The bit of hope comes back, stronger and happier, and this time Tetsuya lets it stay.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you want me to continue. I've got some other stuff written and this wants to be a series, but I don't want to spam y'all if this idea falls flat


End file.
